Still being still…
by SCIK1012
Summary: Remember the episode "Still"? Things such as singing, arguing, complaning, screaming, and playing silly games to pass the time are just a few examples of what Finn and Jake did while being frozen with the Ice King and what Fionna and Cake did to survive after the Ice Queen's ambush, thankfully vampires are always lurking around to help. –One-shot–


Still being still…

It's been three hours since Finn, Jake and the Ice King were totally paralyzed by the last one. Three hours trying to tolerate the "Gunter…Gunter…Gunter!" of the Ice King until he finally gave up on calling him.

The ice wizard tried to glimpse the other guy's faces. He didn't like what he saw.

"What is it psycho? Don't you like my infinite-hate facial expression?" Jake said frowning.

"Nope…" he replied staring the ceiling.

They remained in silence for a minute.

The Ice King sighed, "You know guys I-"

"You nothing!" Finn interrupted angrily "You ruined our weekend! The same way you ruin our lives and the same way you ruin everything! We had plans for tonight!"

"Listen Finn and Jake! I know that most of what happened it's my fault, but you were the ones who brought the wrong bottle!" the Ice King yelled "All I wanted was to spent a good time with you…"

Jake's frown went away "Finn…bro…he's right."

Finn sighed, if he could have rubbed his own forehead in resignation he would have done it "Okay…you're forgiven…But we're still angry with you!"

"Hehehe! That made me feel a lot better!" the Ice King replied happily.

Two more minutes of silence passed.

The sun was shining bright that morning and it was really hot inside the Tree Fort, on top of that, the eggs that the Ice King was preparing until Finn and Jake attacked him were burning.

A cloud of smoke covered the kitchen.

"If only…I…could reach that…window!" Jake said trying to stretch his body in vain.

"It's useless Jake…" Finn said closing his eyes "We are on a torture chamber where no one can hear our screams…we'll grow old and die in here" he moved his eyes trying to look at Jake "I will never become the super awesome hero of Ooo and you will never marry Lady Rainicorn …"

"Never say that kind of things again! You hear me? Never!" Jake replied, "Someone will find us, yes! Somebody will miss us eventually and will come to look for us!"

"Okay…" Finn said.

"Hehehe!" the Ice King laughed.

"What's so funny, huh?" Finn asked trying to look at him.

"Oh…nothing…" he replied "Don't you think it would be funny if in some kind of alternate dimension somebody else was passing through this as well?"

"What the-?"

"I think the heat has affected his head…" Jake said playing with his tongue.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a parallel dimension…**

"Give me three good reasons to stop myself from killing you!" Fionna yelled lying over the icy floor.

"Well, first of all you're frozen my dear…" Cake replied frozen on the Ice Queen's castle floor as well.

Fionna and Cake's day started as usual; they woke up, they had breakfast, and before they could take a bath, a stranger threw a rock at their window breaking it. They found a note on it that said that the Ice Queen had captured Prince Gumball, the two girls traveled immediately to her castle and find out that Gumball wasn't there.

The Ice Queen ambushed them firing a strange spray at Cake and making her fall on the ground. Fionna charged at the Ice Queen and before she could shoot her with the spray Fionna punched the bottle breaking it and releasing the freezing liquid over the evil ice witch and her.

Still wearing her pajamas the girl moaned furiously at the woman on her right.

"Unfreeze me psycho!" Fionna shouted.

The Ice Queen gave her a glare "How do you want me to do that if you froze us both, you stupid brat!"

"Well you could-! …Oh…"

If the Ice Queen could have looked upwards and roll her eyes while sighing in exasperation she would have done it.

Cake blinked a couple of times "Now what?"

The three remained in silence for a minute.

Fionna groaned in resignation "We'll have to stay here until someone begins to wonder what happened to us …"

"What else?" The Ice Queen replied angrily.

"Why are you mad?, you're the weirdo who keeps freezing stuff in her house!" Fionna said trying to look at her. "Nothing would have happened if you had attacked us like you usually do!"

"That maybe because I'm the Ice Queen! And the idea was to change my tactics! If I attack you in the same way every time we met what use would it have?"

Fionna blew her hair away from her face "Whatever…it's your fault…we had plans for tonight, you know?"

"My fault? I didn't break the damn bottle! It was you, stupid head!"

"Gigantic cold butt!"

"Meawwyoww! Stop screaming you're giving me a headache!" Cake moaned.

Two more minutes of silence passed.

The sun was hiding in the horizon and a cold wind blew through the window making Fionna and Cake shiver, and lying on a floor made of ice crystal wasn't helping the sisters.

"If only…I…could…close…that window!" Cake said trying to stretch herself in vain.

"It's useless Cake…" Fionna said closing her eyes "We are on a distant frozen land where no one can hear our screams…she moved her eyes trying to see her adoptive sister "We'll grow old in here and die…you'll never get to date Lord Monochromicorn and I will never have one…"

"A date with Mochro?" Cake asked startled.

"No silly! A real date!" she sighed giving up "This is it…"

"Don't you ever say something like that again! You hear me girl? Never!"

"Fine…"

The Ice Queen cleared her voice before talking "This is a little humiliating…"

Cake and Fionna tried to look at her "What is it?" the girl asked.

"I won't ever get to have one either!" she cried. "A real date with a babe!"

"No babe would ever want to go out on a date with you!" Cake replied "And you know it so stop complaining!"

"What do you mean? I drive the men crazy!"

"You're the crazy one!" Fionna said struggling to move in vain "I think the cold breeze is affecting her too…she's freaking me out!"

* * *

**Back to our usual dimension…** three hours later.

"I'm Mafafa…lala…living alone in the moon, eating bugs I'm a lizard, I'm Mafafa!"

"What the heck is that horrible song?" Jake asked whishing he could cover his ears.

"Yeah Ice King! Quit it already!" Finn yelled.

"But I'm trying to help you!" he replied if we stay here doing nothing-!"

"What can we do? We-are-frozen!" Jake shouted impatiently.

"That's why I was singing Jake!" "So if we die, at least we don't die bored!"

"That's a good point…" Finn said "I'm bored…let's try to entertain ourselves with something!"

"I' Mafa-!"

"But not singing that stupid song!" Jake interrupted him "You'll make my musical ears bleed!"

"Let's make a new song! Okay?" Finn said, "I'll start singing something and you have to follow me, try that the song makes sense, is that clear?"

If the other two could have nodded, they would have done it.

"I'm a red guy living in a red hot world…" Finn started.

"I have a red girl version of myself in another world…" Jake continued.

"I have no red friends to play with a blue guy like me!"

"The Ice King lost!" Finn yelled.

"What? Why?"

"The song had to make sense!" Jake replied, "We said red guy and you turned him blue!"

"He became blue out of the sadness for being alone!" the Ice King "My heart knows what's that like…" he said with a blank expression on his face.

"You…mean that's what happened to you?" Finn asked worried "That's why you are blue?"

"What? Who's blue?" the Ice King said coming back to his ordinary self.

"Ignore him Finn" Jake said, "We're condemned to spent the rest of our lives frozen and next to this freak…"

"Jake! You told me not to say that kind of stuff!"

"I know…I did…but I'm starting to become insane…We'll all become insane!" Jake shouted "…In time…"

Five minutes of silence passed.

The Ice King blinked "Does anybody else has to pee?"

…

"Yes!" Finn and Jake cried.

"Ice King if my pants get wet I swear I'm going to kill you!" Finn yelled.

"Why are you going to do that? I mean, what do I have to do with your incontinency?" the Ice King asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Incontinency! Incontinency?" Finn shouted loudly "We are totally paralyzed! We don't know if someone is really coming to help us! I can't use, no I can't even reach the toilet and it's all your FAULT!"

"But Finn we all agreed this was your fault for bringing the wrong bottle!"

"It's your fault for coming into our house and force us to befriend you!" Jake replied annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop yelling at me I'm suffering like you, I need to pee as well!" the Ice King said, "At least you're wearing pants…"

"Gross…" Finn and Jake replied.

* * *

**In the parallel dimension…**

"Highway, happy, habit, haiku, helium, hive, house, hoar, haunted, host-"

"Silence! Cat!" the Ice Queen yelled angrily.

"What? I'm bored I have to do something to entertain myself!" Cake replied.

"I hate to say it Cake, but I must agree with this witch…" Fionna said, "Repeating words with "h" is annoying."

"Do you have something better in mind?" Cake asked frowning.

"Well…hum, we could try playing a game…" Fionna answered.

The Ice Queen stared at them moving her eyes from one side to the other as they talked.

"What kind of game?" Cake asked interested.

"I forgot it's name, but the rules are simple; there are three categories, who, how and what. Each player chooses one of them and makes up a name, action or way that has to do with it. Oh! And once you choose a word you can't change it! Got it?"

"More or less…" Cake replied. "Let's try it, girl!"

Fionna tried to see the Ice Queen "Are you going to join us?"

She kept quiet watching them with her usual stare "Okay! I'll do it! But just because I'm bored to death!" she replied.

"Ooookay…right I choose…what!"

"I choose who!" Cake said happily.

"Ice Queen, you're the how!" Fionna said.

"No…seriously?" the sarcasm was clear on her voice.

Fionna sighted impatiently "Let's get started…Cake!"

"Okay! Fionna…"

"Ahg Cake!" she replied frustrated. "Why did you choose my name?"

"Hehehe! Now say it! Fionna what?"

"Farts…" she blushed "Ice Queen?"

"Tell us how does Fionna farts?" Cake said chuckling.

"I changed my mind! I don't wanna play anymore!"

"No,no,no…there's no escape now…tell us!" Cake replied.

The Ice Queen groaned in frustration "This is ridiculous!" she blushed "Beautifully…there I said it!"

Cake burst in laughter "Fionna farts beautifully! Haha! Hilarious girls I like this game!"

"Shut it Cake!" Fionna said ashamed "Say the other name now…"

"Okay, Here goes! Ice Queen…"

Fionna chuckled "Ice Queen poops…"

The Ice Queen got mad "What the hell is wrong with you? You only mention ugly actions!"

"That's what makes it fun!" Fionna said with a smirk "Now end the sentence!"

The ice witch growled annoyed "Awesome…" she said almost without opening her mouth.

Fionna and Cake laughed hysterically "Ice Queen poops awesome! Hahaha!"

"You can't possibly measure the amount of hate I'm feeling towards you two in this moment!"

"Really…see how I care!" Fionna replied, "Say another name Cake!"

"Hehe! Let's see what happens now! Prince Gumball…"

"Laughs…" Fionna said with a neutral expression.

"Oh! C'mon the first time I choose a bad adjective and you had to mention my babe's laughter!

"Sorry" Cake chuckled "That's how you play this game! Totally random!"

The Ice Queen sighed "Like a whale…"

Fionna and Cake tried not to laugh, "Prince Gumball laughs like a whale?" Fionna asked. "How does a whale laughs?"

Cake didn't know how to answer "Ice Queen?"

"What do you suppose I do everyday that can involve a whale and me making it laugh?"

"Who knows…you're weird!" Fionna replied.

"Here goes another one! I hope you make him pay for scaring the heck out of me!" Cake said.

"Well I guess it all depends on the word that the Ice Queen chose…" Fionna said blushing "I was hopping you that you'd say Mochro's name…"

"Sorry sugar, I say Marshall…"

"Oh Glob…Cake!" Fionna said blushing "kisses…"

"Now Ice Queen! Marshall kisses…" Cake said.

"Who the heck is Marshall? Guess I don't care…delightfully."

"Oh girls! I wanted you to humiliate him!" Cake replied.

"You said this was a random game…" Fionna said, "Don't blame us!"

"Marshall kisses delightfully…is he a babe?" the Ice Queen asked.

"Are you sick or something?" Fionna yelled, "Don't even think about it!"

Cake laughed, "Imagine that! Hehe that creep with her! I'll pay to see that!"

"So, what?" Ice Queen said "I just asked, we are all girls, there's nothing wrong with talking about guys!"

"I don't like where this is going…" Fionna said frowning "Let's change the game!"

* * *

**In the land of Ooo…**

It was nighttime and they were still frozen on the floor…

"Oh…no! We are going to be late!" Finn said anxiously.

"At least the sun is gone and the air is fresh now…" the Ice King said.

"What do you mean fresh?" Jake replied, "This place stinks!"

"No, gentlemen…we stink!"

"And it is your fault Ice King!" Finn yelled.

"I already told you I'm sorry okay! It could have been worst!" I.K. replied annoyed.

"Yeah? What's worst than pissing your pants?" Finn asked frowning.

"It could have been number two instead of number one!"

"My sense of smell and my tolerance towards disgusting things it's reaching its limit, so stop being gross!" Jake shouted.

"I wish I could change my clothes…" Finn sighed, "And it's almost time…we are late, so late now…"

"All this days waiting for it, gone…" Jake said disappointed "What a waste…"

"May I ask what did you missed tonight?" The Ice King asked curious.

"Are you serious? You don't know what's going to happen tonight?" Jake couldn't believe it.

"Nope…"

"Ice King! Tonight's Ooo's annual Rock Fest! I've always wanted to assist and now that I'm old enough and that we got the tickets for free…I'm frozen inside my own house! With you!" Finn started to freak out.

"…Oops…"

Finn began to shout "Oops? Is that all you've got to say? I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna-" he stopped himself suddenly.

"Finn, bro…are you okay?" Jake asked staring at him.

"I haven't moved a muscle in two days…" he whispered "I got a cramp on my leg!" Finn cried "Glob! It hurts! I'm going to die! I can't even twist in pain! Jake kill me! End the pain bro…End the pain!"

"Relax, try to relax!" Jake said watching him.

"Yeah…try breathing! Take a deep breath and let it go!" the Ice King said.

"I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life…you know?" Finn replied suffering.

* * *

**Back to Aaa…**

"We are late…so late…" Fionna said staring at the window.

"I'm sorry sugar…I'll have to be next year…" Cake said trying to look at her.

"Ice Queen! I'm going to make you pay for this!" Fionna shouted.

"Yeah? C'mon I'm waiting for it!" she replied.

Fionna groaned angrily and then began to cry "Kill me Cake…kill me now…I can't stand this anymore…"

"Yeah…I know it's been eight hours lying in the same position over an ice floor and-"

Fionna interrupted "I can't feel my butt!" she cried.

"And I can't feel my back!" the Ice Queen cried as well.

Cake stared at both "What's wrong with you? You never get that emotional unless…"

"Yes Cake! Okay! Let's make it public; it's that time of the month!" Fionna frowned "the cramps are killing me! Okay?"

"Ugh…that's bad…" Cake moaned.

"What you too?" The Ice Queen asked staring at Fionna "Darn it…I wish I could reach my pills!"

"Pills? What I want is some clean clothes! Ice Queen, if we ever get out of this situation… I swear I'm going to kill you!" Fionna shouted.

"What are you complaining about?" the Ice Queen replied annoyed "At least you're wearing red, not a freaking blue dress! Can you imagine the stain on my-"

"Nobody needs to know that! Quit it girls! You're driving me crazy!" Cake moaned losing her patience.

"I'm going to hate you for the rest of my life…you know?…Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted.

"Well I-!" The Ice Queen was about to reply when they heard another voice getting close to the Ice castle.

"Anybody home? Yo! Fionna, Cake are you there?"

"That voice…" Fionna said, "We are saved! We are saved!"

"Well at least it's going to be of help…" Cake sighted "Hey vampire boy! We're in here!"

"Coming! Hey girls, seriously we are late, did you know?" Marshall Lee said entering through the window.

"Hurry dude! We need your help!" Fionna yelled impatiently.

"Don't tell me you were messing with some freak and got injured…" Marshall said floating down the hall "I could smell blood kilometers away from here!"

He arrived and found the three lying on the floor completely unable to move "What the? What are you doing over there?" he asked confused.

"This witch attacked us with some freezing spell!" Cake said.

"Yeah and she got herself frozen, stupid huh?" Fionna replied.

Marshall struggled trying not to laugh, "For how long have you been over there?"

"Eight damn hours!" Fionna shouted "Listen man, what is it to ya? Stop staring at us and get us out of here!"

"Sure Fionna…what's with the bad mood, huh?" he asked looking at Cake.

"It's girl business boy! Now hurry!" Cake replied.

"Yikes! What do I have to do?"

"Ice Queen tell him!" Fionna ordered.

She groaned for being forced to take orders from that brat, but what else could she do? "Go inside the room on my right, you'll find a bottle with the word Unfreeze written on it."

"Got it!" he said flying inside the chamber, he came back a few moments later with the bottle "Now what?"

"Use it on us!" Fionna shouted hysterically.

"Someee girl business it must be…" he complained sprinkling the liquid over them.

* * *

**In Ooo…**

"It's official we missed it…" Finn said while staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah…it's a shame…but I can get you ticket's for the next year!"

"Who said that?" the Ice King asked moving his eyes around until he found a girl floating on her back over the couch.

"Marceline?" Jake asked "We assumed you'll be-"

"I was (actually having the time of my life), but you never came so I decided to check on you guys…you should be thankful I did." Marceline said scratching her face.

"Uhumm yes…uh Marcy…can you unfreeze us?" Finn asked.

"Sure…what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Ice King…please tell me you've got more of those bottles!" Finn begged.

"Of course I do! At my castle, that is…" he replied.

"Don't tell me I have to fly all the way over there?" she complained looking upwards while crossing her arms.

"Look for a bookshelf next to my exercise gym, bring one bottle that says Unfreeze!" the Ice King said.

Marceline stared at them for a minute "What's that's disgusting smell?" she said covering her nose.

"I-It doesn't matter!" Finn said blushing "Just hurry up please!"

"Yeah, hurry please!" Jake replied, "We're about to commit suicide!"

"How?" Marceline asked with curiosity.

"We'll find the way if you don't get moving!"

* * *

**In Aaa…**

"Finally…" Fionna stretching her arms "What a relief!"

"It feels so good to move my body!" Cake replied changing her body to different sizes. She looked at the Ice Queen "I hope you don't wanna start a fight right now!"

"No I won't, I don't feel like it" She replied, "I need clean clothes, my pills and my tea…just disappear okay? I promise next time I won't let you go! Understood?" the Ice Queen yelled.

"Yeah, that's fine for me…" Fionna said "Cake, Marshall! Let's go!" she said walking towards the window.

"So…he's Marshall!" the Ice Queen said.

"I told you not to even think about it!" Fionna replied turning again to look at her.

"What? I just wanted to know…not bad by the way…" she said pointing him.

"She's making me nervous let's get outta here!" Marshall Lee said jumping outside the window.

Cake reduced her size and grabbed Fionna's shoulder. Fionna jumped through the window as well and was caught by Marshall. "See you sooner or later Ice Queen!"

They began flying back to the Tree Fort "Hey! Marshall how did you find us?" Fionna asked.

"Well I was waiting for you at the Grasslands, remember we agreed to meet in there? …It was taking you a lot of time so I decided to go look for you." the vampire replied while flying "That Tree Trunks guy told me that he saw you going into the Ice Kingdom."

"And that's how you arrived to the Ice castle…Good timing boy!" Cake said.

"Yeah…thanks for worrying about us…" Fionna said staring the ground "I'm sorry we made you miss the Rock Fest…"

"Nah…it's okay bro, I can get us free tickets for the next year, besides the idea was to spend some time with you pals!" he said looking at them.

Fionna blushed a bit.

"Hey, pal!" Cake said, "Could you please fly a little more faster, we have a certain urgency to handle with this girl!"

"Cake!" Fionna frowned "That's embarrassing!" she yelled.

Marshall chuckled "So that was it! Don't worry I'll pretend I heard nothing…that's kinda disturbing for a guy, you know?"

Fionna's face was totally red "Please just let me fall…I want to die in that mountain…" she said completely ashamed.

Marshall and Cake burst in laugher "Whatever you say Fionna!"

"No! Marshall I was kidding!"

"I know, I know…" he replied sticking out his tongue at them.

* * *

**Ooo…**

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Marceline said entering through the window "Oh! And I also found this little guy on the way!"

"Hi!" Beemo said.

"Beemo!" Finn and Jake shouted, "Where have you been all this time?" Jake asked.

"In the Candy Kingdom…playing with the princess!" he replied.

"Great! You were having a good time while we were stuck in here with this-!" Finn was about to yell again.

"What's up with the bad mood Finn?" Marceline asked sitting on the couch.

"My bro is mad because he pissed his pants!" Jake replied.

"Jake!" Finn screamed blushing in an exaggerated way.

Marceline blinked "I'll make like if I haven't heard anything…"

Finn sighed, "Thanks…"

"You've got nothing to thank…that's quite disturbing for a girl, you know?" She replied "Anyhow…here's the bottle, and by the way old man…you were very lucky when I arrived to your castle a bunch of penguins had smashed every bottle save for this one. Marceline took it out "Guess they couldn't reach it…"

"Thank Glob…" Jake said "Spray it over us please!"

She did as told and soon Finn and Jake were back on their feet jumping and stretching their muscles "I feel alive!" Finn said with relief.

"Yeah it's like being born again!" Jake replied shaping his body in various sizes.

Marceline bent down next to the Ice King "Is he alive? I don't like his expression…" she moaned.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, he sleeps with his eyes open…creepy, no?" Jake said walking towards him.

"Should I unfreeze him?" Marceline asked.

"Nah…leave him like that…" Finn said, "He'll be grounded for five weeks!"

Marceline replied with a smirk "Five weeks? That's pretty mean!"

"That's what he deserves!" Finn yelled pointing the Ice King with his two arms.

Marceline stood up "Well…guys, hurry dress yourselves or something!"

"Dress for what? The concert is already over!" Jake said confused.

"So, what?" Marceline said, "The idea is to hang around with you pals, c'mon the night is still young! Let's go mess around Bonnie's place, it'll be fun!" she said grabbing them by the shoulders and pulling them close to her.

"Really Marcy? That's so…. mathematical of you!" Finn replied moved by her words.

"Yeah…well…don't start talking like that!" she pushed them against the wall "Get a bath! You stink!"

"I'll go first!" Jake shouted running at high speed upstairs.

"No! Jake! I need to use the toilet again!" Finn yelled hysterically "Jake!"

He arrived to bathroom and began punching the door "Jake open that door! I'm warning you! Jake!" his left leg began hurt him "Oh no! Another cramp! Jake! He fell on the floor "Have a little compassion!"

"Sorry bro!" Jake replied from the shower "I arrived first!"


End file.
